Kono Kalakaua
by TvFanatic97
Summary: All of Steve's favourite parts of Kono, anatomy wise. Established Steve/Kono


Summary: All of Steve's favourite parts of Kono, anatomy wise. (established Steve/Kono)

A/N: So I finally decided to give writing a fanfic a go! I was on my way to London (a journey that is 2 hours there and 2 hours back) and I was bored so I decided to write a McKono fic because an anon on tumblr had requested I do so; so here it is! I have no idea where this idea came from, I just thought of writing something unique and this is what came out but I hope you'll enjoy. This is my first time writing a fanfic so your thoughts would be greatly appreciated; whether it is praise or criticism…just let me know please!

This is unbeta'd so all grammar, punctuation and spelling errors are mine.

* * *

_**Forehead**_

Kono has soft skin which never ceases to amaze Steve and her forehead is no exception. He loves how unbelievably soft it feels when he gently brushes his lips across it, whether it's to comfort her following a stressful day at work or a nightmare or as a way of saying goodbye instead of the usual peck on the lips when someone is watching. He loves running his hands across her forehead to brush away the stray hairs that cover it in the mornings.

_**Nose**_

He loves how Kono tentatively brushes her nose against his before her lips press against his. He likes coming out of the water to where she's either lying on the beach or swinging in his hammock and leaning over her just to watch the way her nose twitches when water from his wet hair drips on her.

_**Ears**_

Kono's ears are undoubtedly one of her most sensitive body parts. He notices the way goose bumps break out on her skin when he runs his thumb across the shell of her ear. She always shivers involuntarily when he teasingly licks the shell of her ear or bites the lobe playfully. He especially loves her quiet, blissful moans when he kisses the spot just behind her left ear.

_**Mouth**_

Steve realised what a good kisser Kono is during their first kiss. He loves the feel of her lips pressed against his own when he pecks her then gently licks his way into her mouth and the gentle moans that escape from the back of her throat when his tongue comes in contact with a particularly sensitive spot in her mouth. Her lips are so shockingly soft that he's afraid of bruising them with his scruff when he hasn't shaved, even if she doesn't mind. He likes the feel of her lips when she kisses his neck then starts to move down to his chest and abs, occasionally running her tongue across the skin of his torso or further down south when they get very intimate.

_**Neck**_

Kono seems to have an automatic response when it comes to her neck; just a soft brush of his lips against her neck in the mornings when she's facing away from him, will have her moving her neck to allow him better access even when she's still half asleep at times. Feeling her pulse against his lips just causes a chain reaction in him and before he knows it he'll be biting down gently or sucking a huge bruise onto her neck, even though he knows she'll complain about his possessiveness when she's attempting to cover the bruise with make up the following morning.

_**Collar Bones**_

Steve enjoys licking a path across both of her collar bones and hearing the content sigh Kono lets out when he does so.

_**Arms**_

Steve loves it when her arms are wrapped around him in a comforting way, either to comfort him during a particularly personal case to him or one that hits home and Steve doesn't realise he needs the comforting hug until he's receiving it; she knows what he needs even at times when he doesn't know what he needs himself. During the night when he's unable to sleep, Kono will scoot over right up to him and wrap her arms around him as best as she can, just holding him until he eventually falls asleep. He likes it when she snuggles against him when they lie basking in their afterglow, her arms wrapped tightly around him and falling asleep on instant.

_**Breasts**_

Kono has small breasts but Steve loves them just as they are and wouldn't want them to be any other way. He enjoys teasing her and kissing around them as she squirms underneath him, begging him to pay attention to them. When he finally obliges he'll spend a lot of time paying attention to every part, to the nipple area, the areola and the breast as a whole.

_**Stomach**_

Her flat, toned stomach is another one of his favourite parts. He enjoys kissing it, starting from just underneath her breasts and moving lower. He usually slows down when he gets to the navel as he enjoys paying extra attention to it, especially because Kono seems to be more sensitive there. He loves sneaking his hands underneath her top to run them over her stomach, enjoying the feel of her skin on his roughened hands.

_**Legs**_

Kono's long, tanned and athletic legs were the first thing he not only noticed about her but he also found them attractive and found them to be one of her best features. He loves kissing them, starting from the calves and moving up to her thighs. He especially loves having them wrapped around him as they make love or just having them tangled with his own when they lie together after making love or when they are having a lazy day and swing around in his hammock or sit together on his lanai.

_**Feet**_

She has incredibly soft feet and he loves taking off her shoes for her and kissing her feet, paying attention to every little part. He swears he has developed some sort of foot fetish since being with her. He loves how she spurs him on as they make love by rubbing her feet across his back and lower to his backside and the back of his thighs.


End file.
